mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Planets
into the skies of Can Town.]] Planets, generally speaking, are celestial bodies orbiting a star. Each Sburb player is assigned their own personal planet once they enter the Medium. It serves as the beginning point of their adventure and is designed to hold many puzzles and challenges to be solved and overcome by the player. It is inhabited by Consorts and a Denizen, who sleeps somewhere on the planet, waiting to be awakened by the player during the final phase of their quest. These player planets are based around different aspects of the player, usually including their mythological role. All player planets orbit around Skaia, which serves as the system's "star". Two other planets orbit Skaia, namely Prospit and Derse. They are the driving forces in the battle of good against evil the players get caught up in. Session Constants *Skaia, a "dormant crucible of unlimited creative potential". Under its thick atmosphere lies The Battlefield, a planet that changes every time a player enters the medium with a prototyped sprite. It's here that a war between Prospit and Derse takes place, which Prospit must always lose. *Prospit, a planet that orbits Skaia like a moon. Home to the forces of light, and ruled by the White Queen. Prospit's moon passes through the atmosphere of Skaia, allowing Prospitian dream selves to see the future in the clouds. The dream selves of John, Jade, Jane and Jake reside here, and in the Trolls' session, the dream selves of Karkat, Terezi, Gamzee, Tavros, Vriska, Kanaya, and Sollux (who has two) are also on Prospit. *Derse, a planet that orbits beyond The Veil. Home to the forces of darkness, and ruled by the Black Queen. The Noble Circle of Horrorterrors, who reside in the Furthest Ring, whisper advice to Dersite dream selves. The dream selves of Rose, Dave, Roxy and Dirk reside here, and in the Trolls' session, the dream selves of Equius, Aradia, Nepeta, Eridan, Feferi, and Sollux (who has two) are also on Derse. Player Planets The planets of Dirk, Roxy, and Jake are also mentioned as "LOPAN", "LOTAK", and "LOMAX" in the various tablets scattered throughout the Land of Crypts and Helium, but their full names are not stated. While the players they belong to were also not stated they are stated in the order of entry, Dirk's House with Sawtooth entered second, Roxy's House with Squarewave entered 3rd and Jake (along with Dirk, Roxy and Jane) entered 4th. Jake's echeladder also references Bernie Lomax, suggesting LOMAX is indeed Jake's planet. Based on the fact that the post-Scratch kids became referred to by the consorts as "Nobles" rather than "Heroes", and that Jane's planet has "Helium" in the name, it is believed that the noble gases will be a recurring theme amongst the rest of the post-Scratch kids' planets (likely referring to the inertness of their void session), with Neon, Krypton, and Xenon as the only other members of the group to match the name theme. With Argon and Radon left, they may be used for the planet(s) of Calliope and Caliborn instead, however given their single entry there is a possibility that their session will have a single player planet. This also means that with the theme that all consorts are dead, the remaining parts of the other alpha kid's lands, have to do with death. It is theorized Dirk has Pyramids, Roxy may have Tombs, and Jake may have Mounds. Vriska during her time in the Dream Bubbles " ", tying into this speculation. Others *Earth, where humans come from. You should know this already. Reduced to a desert wasteland as a result of Sburb being released. Home to the Exiles in the year 2422. Its First Guardian is Becquerel. The Trolls created Earth through their SGRUB session. Post-Scratch, God Cat serves as earth's first guardian, and the planet is eventually taken over by Betty Crocker. *Alternia, the Trolls' home planet. Home to the Midnight Crew and after its apocalypse. Its First Guardian is . It is located in a universe that exists in a different linear time than Earth. Before the trolls' scratch, this planet was known as Beforus. *The reader's planet is the Land of Stumps and Dismay, a world filled with trees and a penetrating emptiness that creeps into your body and soul. The bright screen with pretty dancing colors calls to you, but so does your pistol. What do you do? Trivia * From full view of all the kid session planets, their houses are clearly visible due to them being built extremely high in order to reach the The Seven Gates. * Andrew Hussie has referred to the Olive Garden as the Land of Souls and Olives (LOSAO). * The second of the Gaiden Music Albums was called Land of Fans and Music (LOFAM). * The acronym for Nepeta's planet is LOLCAT, which fits in with her theme. * The B2 kids' Incipisphere being shown diagonally hints at an eight-planet session Category:Weird Plot Shit